


Final Regrets

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fights, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: The Earth is under attack, there's an ancient space war with aliens, princesses, and giant robots so Adam really shouldn't have the time to romance his ex-fiance, who he thought was dead, right?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Final Regrets

When Adam was younger he always heard his grandmother speaking softly in Portuguese to her deceased husband. Adam would pull on his mother's blouse, confused as to why his grandmother always did this and it was his grandmother who would explain.

_ “Sometimes amorzinho, there are things I must tell your grandfather.”  _ She would push his unruly hair out of his face and smile as if that didn’t confuse Adam even further. Even at a young age Adam had been logic driven. Dead was dead, they couldn’t hear or understand anything.

But then Takashi was announced dead, they even had a funeral where they buried an empty casket, and Adam found himself understanding his grandmother a bit more after that. Sometimes after a difficult day Adam would sit on his couch and speak to the framed picture of the two of them that he could never find it in himself to get rid of. Sometimes it helped him work through a problem he was having, sometimes it caused him to fall further into his dark mood but he never regretted the habit, even years later.

“I don’t know how I’m going to pull myself out of this one Takashi.” Adam could do nothing more than whisper into the darkness around him. He had run out of water the day before. The combination of his severe and numerous injuries along with the unforgiving desert sun meant he wouldn’t last much longer without it. “I lied.” Adam couldn’t get any more words out past his dry throat but he was sure if he was talking to the real Takashi and not some concussion caused mirage he would understand.

Adam had waited despite saying he wouldn’t. When it came to Takashi Shirogane he always would. If only to completely decimate him in their next argument. He had been ready, preparing all his points and backing them up with undeniable proof. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility that Takashi wouldn’t return.

_ Pilot error. _

Adam had been raised multilingual. His father came from Germany, his mother was Portuguese and they had shared the English language. Adam mostly spoke English due to the Garrison being located on American soil. He slipped into Portuguese the most when English just wouldn’t do but he saved German for when he was truly angry. There was something about the bite of words that felt satisfying on his tongue when he was in a particularly foul mood.

After he had learned of the so-called reason for the mission failure Adam had almost exclusively spoken in German for days. He could tell how surprising it was for other people, who often called him robotic or aloof to see him so beside himself. He kept expecting more from the Garrison and was only left with bitter disappointment afterwards.

There’s not much of Adam that isn’t bruised, cut, or burned. He had to stop his leg from bleeding and even in his severely lacking medical knowledge he knows there’s probably no saving his left leg at that point. He had initially thought he’d die in the crash, then was positive the blood loss would get him, before finally settling on dehydration when after three days there had been no sign of a search and rescue party.

“I’m fading Takashi.” The words rasp out of Adams abused throat, his head lolls on his shoulder as his thoughts feel sluggish. Everything is an incomprehensible blur around him but he still see’s Takashi. Logic tells him that it’s clearly a hallucinogen brought on from dehydration, loss of blood, and continuous traumatic stress. But he’s dying and he recognizes that so fuck logic, especially if he can see Takashi one last time.

Takashi smiles at Adam, blinding him. It takes Adam’s foggy mind to clear enough to realize that it isn’t actually Takashi’s smiling making it difficult to see but actual lights shining in his eyes. Adam squints, too weak to even raise a hand to shield his eyes as something large lands near him.

It’s a dark blurry shape but Adam knows the outline of a Galra ship with frightening clarity. He feels his consciousness start to slip away and his last thought is how he would probably wish the crash or the desert had finished him off before the Galra got a hold of him.


End file.
